Question: $\left(2x + 8\right)\left(5x + 10\right) = \ ?$
$= 2x \cdot \left(5x + 10\right) + 8 \cdot \left(5x + 10\right)$ $= \left( 2x \cdot 5x \right) + \left( 2x \cdot 10 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 10x^2 + \left( 2x \cdot 10 \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 5x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 10x^2 + \left( 20x + 40x \right) + \left( 8 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 10x^2 + 60x + \left( 8 \cdot 10 \right)$ $= 10x^2 + 60x + 80$